User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Hey! I'm BigTimeAwesomeness, and welcome to my Talk Page! Leave a message, but please follow these three simple rules! *Sign with the four tildes so I can reply! :D *Don't spam please. If you don't want YOUR talk spammed, so spam mine or any others *Just be nice! No one likes to come on Wikia to a bunch of negative or unkind messages. Check out my message archives! *Archive 1- October 29th 2011- November 24th 2011 You're tall. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 15:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Can you tell Larkie to respond to my message? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to answer him. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's a waste of time. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. He doesn't like me. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've been talking to Larkie on chat. She is nasty. I know you love her, but still. Why was I ever worried about her? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry we're in this situation. You love her, she doesn't like me, and I don't like her. Awkward... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Look. This is from the chat: Dynovan: I hate you too Dynovan: And I'm going to block you Dynovan: Try loving Sky then 11:47 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And this is what she said to me: Larkflight: I hate you. I love Sky. There's a difference, believe me. Larkflight: Wow. You're pathetic. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmph. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. Never. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you really have to butt in for no reason? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pfft, some friend you have there. He's such a jerk. I wish I could show you everything he said to me. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you're defending him. Fine. Bye Larkeh]] Mew mew meow >:3 17:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Sky! Save me! Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) From everything. I need you. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...everything. Why does everything go wrong for me? What is wrong with me? And I'm so sorry for all the drama. You don't have to do this, you know. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. Everything Dynovan said about me is true. How could you love me after all I've done? BYE Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's sweet. But I'm very cold. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's freezing here. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You are. Buh-bye. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I made a mess, that's why. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ... Um, blood <(O.o)> Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) That's what I am going to do. Sorry for the awkwardness. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's cool. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Me and Larkie Sorry Big Time. Me and Larkie just don't get on. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Er, Big Time? Why did you block Larkflight's brother? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks - stuff like that is against the wiki's policy. He needed to be blocked. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i know, i think it's one of thsoe personalitie clashes, what they arguing over this time? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 18:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I just left Larkie quite a long message. I hope she'll reply. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm done...? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. She's on now. I doubt she'll reply, but let's hope. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And I know about that. I already replied to it. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) EEP, OH MAI GAWSH. BLACKY IS HERE!!! <333333 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'm going to chat to her on chat now. Wanna come? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID THAT?! OMGGGG THANKS SO MUCH! BLACKY IS MY BESTEST FRIEND I WUV HER AND NOW I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU SKY THIS IS THE BESTEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME YAY WHOO LUV YA SKY AND BLACKEH!!!!!!!! <333333333333 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I think we're friends now. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know you're there. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know! Although Larkie still wants to be blocked... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know. Lol! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) For not blocking Larkie? No problem. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What did? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yup. That is the best anime ever. I love violent animes where people explode, random body parts fall off, and their heads pop right off and blood comes pouring out like a waterfall. I also like sex-related animes ^^ Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... my avatar is from Elfen Lied. It's Nana. But Lucy kills her by making her arms and legs fall off. Yay! Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 20:00, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And I have to go take a shower. You can come, too ;D BYE <333 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 20:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know Larkie's bi, but Blackie? Awkward... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 09:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ok ok then larky wne tot took a shower and i have to use another computer yeah i'll meet larky in chat and your computer is scwerd up thats what larky told me ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 20:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Next time? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 20:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Aw. That sucks. I got all excited for nothing. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 20:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) k, look. :P [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 00:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) nothing much. :P [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) btw, i gtg soon. so sorry if i don't reply. :P [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) what is it? O.o [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay then. Its alright. :) Is it something bad or good?? O.o [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Feel the same way? O.o? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) okay, you got 2 messages, well anyways, what if i do feel the same way? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ok then but anyways i heard of the new user "yukariran13" i kinda like the user name but i know it's thomas *sigh* WTH i'll be on all day tomorrow check my profile it will say im on or not leave me a message when larky's on tomorrow and i'll talk to this "yukariran13" tomorrow or now if he's on ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 01:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) i won't i read what you said im okay with the cussing that kid has gotten annoying and i don't care if anyone helps to get him off wikia if you can get larky on and her brother ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 01:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) oh dear, i suppose these things happen, i'll have a word with him on anotehr wiki and see what's going on for you:) T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 09:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: congrats on becoming an admin ILLOVELARKFLIGHT??? Do you know who this ILOVELARKFLIGHT user is? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 09:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ILOVELARKFLIGHT is Thomas? I thought so! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 17:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I know. It's a big shame. When Thomas first joined this wiki, Larkie went out of her way to try and be blocked so Thomas would be blocked. How come they've got the same IP Address? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 20:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i noticed:) No problem, what's all this troble with this thomas? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 09:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok. So how have you been? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 11:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I've been fine too. Have you read my new blog? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 14:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Great. Congratulations, Big Time! You're the new Contributor of the Month! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 14:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. You deserve it. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 14:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. What did you think of the ideas in my new blog? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 14:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Big Time! Thomas just left you a rude message, so I'm gonna have a word with him. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 19:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) so it's the case of the sad pillock who has nothing better to do? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 16:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sky, help! TARDIS2010 is being mean! He made me cry! Kick his ass for me, okay? Larkeh 17:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not being mean, she called me a dumbass as i ddin't know who changed the logo, and from there we just argued, it may seem like i was being mean, but i ddin't mean too, hope you understand:)T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 17:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Larkeh]] 22:56, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's nothing against you. I just think that you edit talk pages and comment on blogs and stuff like that more than editing. Larkeh 23:04, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Larkflight loves you too. She wishes she could always be with you in real life ;D Larkeh 23:11, November 28, 2011 (UTC) hey hey BTA, how've you been lately? T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 13:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Big Time! How are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 16:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Aw, they erased my message to you. Larkeh 21:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) why do u like lauren so much? isnt it obvious that she doesnt love you? AntiLarkflight2 22:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) One of your pets just died? Oh, no! I'm sorry??? SORRY Larkeh 22:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You sure? Which one was it? :( Larkeh 22:57, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Forum Forum disscusion? xD Forum:Favicon and Logo There you go. Vote or suggest. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) First of all, don't listen to anything Thomas just told you (how embarrassing!). And he's 8. Larkeh 00:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Eww. He's way too young. He already knows, anyway. He just wants to see you say it. Larkeh 00:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I know how, but it's hard to explain. Just block him, even if it means I'll get blocked too. Do it for us :) Larkeh 00:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? It's okay if he's really that bad. Larkeh 00:46, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Great. I saw you blocked Thomas - he deserved it! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 08:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm not bad thnaks, just had 4 teeth out and finished my mock examsT-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 15:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) You didn't, though, Larkie's userpage doesn't say 'Blocked'. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 08:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) they weren't knocked out, my dentist took them out T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 16:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course I am. Please be here and never leave again. Larkeh 23:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) suprisingly ti didn't hurt much:D at least i got a day off school! T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 11:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Why do you always ignore me? Fine then, if you hate me that much. I hate you too! Larkeh 15:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't fix anything - Larkie was never blocked. Just wondering, why does Larkie hate you all of a sudden? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 17:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I broke one of the rules for your talk page. And I don't hate you at all. I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it better? Larkeh 01:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'm glad it's okay. I don't know what's wrong with me. I hope I die. Larkeh 02:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Sky, if I died, what would you do? :/ Larkeh 02:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) No. Don't do that. Larkeh 02:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmph. That's not nice. Larkeh 02:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You still can't? :/ Larkeh 02:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) So you can? Larkeh 02:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. No reason. I didn't even ask; you need to stop believing him. He has a crush on you. But that's...good, I guess? Larkeh 02:40, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. He's gay. Larkeh 02:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry that he made you tell me that. Larkeh 02:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok Oh, ok. Has it all been sorted? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 09:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah, especially when you get lots of ice cream! T-Man | Talk to Me | i hate b****y sky sports!! They ruin Formula One:( 13:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Dammit. Larkeh 21:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's great. So how are you? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 08:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You know what? I'm breaking up with you again. I'm sick of this. Larkeh 19:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) No. Don't you see? No one loves me! I'm going to kill myself, seriously. Then everyone will be happy, right? Larkeh 19:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That's ridiculous. Why should I listen to you? I love you too, but... I'm doing this for you. Larkeh 19:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't understand. Did you know that I think you're annoying? Larkeh 19:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That's right. And I'm a whore. Larkeh 19:47, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am. The only thing I'm looking forward to is the sex. Larkeh 19:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bye, I guess. I'm so sorry. I'll miss you. D; Larkeh 19:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) NO! I don't want to! I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm talking about! I'll never leave you, Sky! Ever! Larkeh 20:31, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Dammit. Fine Larkeh]] 20:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes we can! What makes you think that we can't?! Larkeh 21:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC)